


Aftermath (Safe Haven Remix)

by RhiannonMcBride



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles-centric, Erik Has Feelings, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonMcBride/pseuds/RhiannonMcBride
Summary: Erik and Raven return to the beach...





	Aftermath (Safe Haven Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214066) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Erik and the others had just started to dissolve into a cloud of smoke when Charles' brain caught up to what his body already knew – that something was terribly wrong, that the bullet had damaged more than just muscle or bone.

He couldn't feel his legs.

He didn't remember saying it, but he must have. Only moments after the teleporter had whisked his compatriots, new and old, away, Erik and Raven re-formed on the beach and ran toward him.

The teleporter held back, clearly uneasy, but not fleeing.

Erik and Raven dropped to their knees beside Charles, squeezing between Moira and the boys.

“You fucking idiot, why didn't you tell me?” Erik asked.

“I didn't want you staying just because I'd been shot. Either of you.”

“Erik's right,” Raven said. “You really are an idiot.”

Ordinarily, Charles would have defended himself. Except he'd just been fucking shot.

“Guys,” Hank said, “we need to get him to a hospital, but we need to immobilize him first. There's still a chance the paralysis could be reversible. Erik take some metal and make something to keep his back stiff.”

Less than a minute later, Charles was encased in a frame that kept his body rigid from armpits to thighs.

Charles touched the warm metal over his hip and shivered. He could feel the steel under his fingers but not against his leg. Surreal.

Erik beckoned to the teleporter. “Get us to a hospital. Miami, Now.”

The teleporter approached. They all linked hands, then the world dissolved.


End file.
